¿Solo un juego?
by Iku cSwan
Summary: Una persona muy sabia dijo hace mucho tiempo no juegues con fuego porque te puede quemar. Solo había un problema. Jugar es muy "divertido" y eso Bella Swan lo sabía muy bien. ¿Podrá un desconocido hacerla arder?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Beteado por Solecito Pucheta**

**Betas FFAD**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

* * *

**Nombre del grupo o página a la que pertenece: **Naturaleza de una obsesión.

**Nombre del os: **¿Solo un juego?

**Autor: **Iku cSwan

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

**Advertencia: **El fic contiene vocabulario soez y contiene escenas sexuales explícitas, por todo esto no es recomendado para menores de edad. Si lo lees eres consciente de que tú, como persona, eres responsable de ese hecho.

**Pareja: **Bella/Edward

**Número de palabras: **5.016

**Sumary: **Una persona muy sabia dijo hace mucho tiempo no juegues con fuego porque te puede quemar. Solo había un problema. Jugar es muy "divertido" y eso Bella Swan lo sabía muy bien. ¿Podrá un desconocido hacerla arder?

* * *

**¿Solo un juego?**

— ¿Otra vez fumando Swan? — dijo una muy conocida voz que me hizo sonreír instantáneamente. Tyler. Mi mejor amigo. Lo conocí el primer día en la universidad. Recuerdo aquel día. Fue caótico. Llegaba tarde, como siempre. Y me sentía tan perdida entre todo aquel gentío. Una chica de pueblo en medio de toda esa montaña rusa de emociones daba miedo realmente. Pero Bella Swan nunca padecería ese mal, al fin y al cabo siempre tengo la forma de ser aventurera de mi loca madre. El campus era enorme. Mis ojos debían tener dos veces su tamaño pero inmediatamente me negué la delicia de observar todo con ojo crítico, y me uní a la enorme masa en busca del aula dónde se desarrollaría mi primera clase. Fue así como me tropecé con semejante bombón que amablemente me ayudó a llegar a mi destino.

— Solo libero estrés nene— dije con voz provocadora haciendo que mi amigo soltara una sonora carcajada.

— Ese tono no funciona conmigo mi amor, ¿Qué tal el examen? — dijo desdeñoso.

— Tú qué crees— le respondí un tanto creída mirándole por primera vez en el día. Su belleza siempre conseguía sorprenderme. Ojos azules marino profundos y moreno. Pero para desgracia de todas, este tipo estaba más que cogido por la buena de Ángela. Una niña dulce con una belleza simple que solo una persona inteligente como mi amigo ha sabido apreciar.

— Sube Swan baja Modesto— dijo en tono cómico mi amigo lo que me hizo reír levemente.

— ¿Qué haces en el fin de semana? — le pregunté ansiosa, tenía muchas ganas de fiesta. Dos semanas sin salir era un sacrilegio para mí. Y todo por los malditos exámenes. Necesitaba un par de copas, música a un volumen escandalosamente alto y, porqué no, un chico que me alegre la noche.

— Me voy con Ángela a pasarla bien en su casa de campo— dijo con una sonrisilla.

— Vale, no me des más detalles. Con eso ha sido suficiente— dije teatralmente mientras simulaba una cara asco.

— Mente sucia— dijo el idiota de mi amigo, a lo que simplemente rodé los ojos.

El sonido estruendoso que daba fin al tiempo de descanso sonó haciendo que ambos pusiéramos malas caras. Sin decir nada nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia dentro del edificio.

El día pasó con mucha tranquilidad lo que quiere decir que fue tortuoso y lento como el infierno.

Regresé a casa muerta. Era jueves. Último examen. El sábado tenía que salir sí o sí. Necesitaba despejarme de tanta letra. Los exámenes siempre me dejaban muy quemada. Ansiaba la libertad que había conseguido al mudarme a Chicago. Pero qué cada día sentía que perdía. Necesitaba algo nuevo que hiciera que la adrenalina corriese por mis venas.

Tiré sobre la cama los libros, el portátil y todo lo que traía. Me deshice de la ropa quedando tansóloo en ropa interior. Tomé mis amados leggins y una camisa blanca que tenía pintado en el centro unos labios rojos pasión. Me quedaba un poco grande así que me la amarré aún lado dejando parte de mi tripa a la vista. Rápidamente me puse mis deportivas y me amarré el pelo en una coleta alta.

Las 16:30.

Salí al trote. Haciendo el recorrido que hacía siempre. Una hora exacta tardaba en volver al apartamento donde vivía desde que me mudé y que mis padres me habían obsequiado.

Amaba correr. Hacía que mis ansias por libertad fueran controladas. Me encanta pasar por delante de la gente y ver que cada una tiene una historia. Imaginar a que se deben sus risas, sus caras tristes, sus lágrimas. Era fascinante. Soy rara, a mis 21 años no me sentía satisfecha con todo lo que tenía. Tyler, mi confidente que me conoce mejor que yo misma. Mis amigas, la rubia y la enana. Mis padres. Y en la universidad solo me faltaba un año para graduarme en Arquitectura siendo año tras otro matrícula de honor. Tantas cosas pero no me sentía completa. Anhelaba algo que se me pasaba entre los dedos pero no podía alcanzarlo.

Llegué nuevamente a mi apartamento sacudiendo mi cabeza intentando quitar esos pensamientos. Me metí rápidamente en la ducha. Necesitaba refrescarme y hablar con las niñas para salir de marcha. Me ahogaba mucho tener que obedecer al deber y no hacer lo que realmente ser libre, controlar. Odio que el resto pueda tener ese poder sobre mí. Era por ello que iba a correr para liberar un poco de la tensión que mi cuerpo iba acumulando a lo largo del día. El aire contra mi cara se sentía como volar.

Cogí mi móvil, un Montecarlo que me costó mucho conseguir. Pero después de mucho esfuerzo en mis manos está, como el tesoro más preciado que tengo.

Abrí el whatsApp... toqué el grupo "Las tres Marías". Tyler volvió a coger el móvil. Le voy a pegar un par de zapes a este niño. Me desquicia. No sé como siempre adivina los malditos patrones.

Niñas salimos el sábado

Enana.

Siiiiiii, sería genial ^. ^

Rubia.

Ya buscas una víctima Swan.

No me estés jodiendo rubia.

Enana

XD

Rubia

¡Nos vamos a Empire!

Las amooo:P

Esa fue nuestra corta conversación antes de que me fuese a hacer la cena. Hoy dormiría luego. Me moría por tirarme en la cama y descansar diez horas seguidas pero eso no era posible para mí. Me tendría conformar con ocho horas.

Cociné espaguetis a la carbonara. Y no es porque yo lo haya hecho pero se me quedaron divinos.

Recogí y limpie todo. Esto era lo peor. Amaba cocinar pero me daba muchísima pereza tener que fregar todo lo ensuciado.

Deslizando las piernas por el suelo sin levantarlas llegué a mi dormitorio. Me quité lentamente la ropa de estar por casa incluyendo el sostén. Giré mi cuello a un lado y al otro haciendo que este estallara. Putos exámenes.

Me acosté en la cama sobre las suaves y frías sábanas que al entrar en contacto con mi cuerpo provocó que un pequeño y placentero gemido saliera de entre mis labios. Dios mi cuerpo estaba necesitado de cariño. Pero el cansancio era mayor que mi apetito sexual y pronto Morfeo me acogió en su mundo.

Un sonido muy molesto me despertó. Puto despertador de mierda.

Como autómata me levanté. Cogí una tanguita con su sostén a juego. Unos jeans ajustaditos, a decir verdad bastante ceñidos. Eran como una segunda piel. Un top rosa que dejaba parte mi vientre a la vista junto con piercing de mi ombligo. Este me lo quité antes entrar a la ducha. Me lavé concienzudamente... tenía una obsesión por la limpieza.

Me vestí colocándome nuevamente el piercing de la mariposa.

Cogí una rebeca y todos los libros junto con el ordenador portátil.

La universidad fue entretenida, aburrida, interesante, estresante. Todo por momentos. Sentía como que me hastiaba todo. Necesitaba vacaciones. Faltaba poco, solo un par de semanas. No duraría mucho pero era mejor eso que nada.

Estaba almorzando en la cafetería con Tyler, Angy, Rose y Alice. Todos se encontraba ensimismados en sus conversaciones y yo solo quería perderme. No me interesaba nada de esto. Odiaba cuando sentía que sobraba y este era un momento. Estaban hablando sobre lo romántico que es pasar un fin de semana con tu chico en una cabaña en medio de la nada. Y yo que sabía de eso. No había estado enamorada y tampoco quería estarlo. Lo único que sabía del amor es que te amarra y te corta las alas. Yo quería vivir, viajar, experimentar, soñar. El amor no era algo que buscase. Disfrutaba de lleno de ser libre, de la subida de adrenalina que absorbía mi cuerpo cada vez que realizaba puenting. No, yo no necesitaba a nadie que me dijera "¿A dónde vas?" "¿Quién es tal?" No, yo no estaba hecha para que me gobiernen de ese modo.

La hora del almuerzo acabó y con ello no separamos pero Tyler me tomó del brazo dándome la mirada con la que me decía ¿ bien Swan? A lo que yo me limité a asentir y mostrarle una sonrisa, para luego continuar mi camino para llegar al aula.

El resto de la jornada pasó rápido... marcaron un trabajo que nos dejó bastante ocupados. Para mi suerte fue individual. No tenía ganas de soportar a los gilipollas que tengo como compañeros.

Regresé a casa lentamente. Dejé los libros sobre el escritorio. No había ánimos para nada. Me tiré en la cama y allí me quedé. Sin dormir pero reposando el cuerpo hasta que Morfeo me atrapó.

Cuando desperté eran las ocho de la noche. Perezosa me levanté.

Me comí un par de yogurt y una manzana. Sintiéndome sucia me metí en la ducha pero antes repasé que no hubiese pelo alguno. Los odiaba. No soporta siquiera el verlos.

Cogí el móvil.

Diez mensajes en tres conversaciones. Sonreí. Estos locos se preocupan por nada.

Rubia

¿Putis estás bien? ^•^

Sí bombón °•°

Enana

Amiguis te quieroo no lo olvides.

Mañana vamos a romper la discoteca.

No por nada somos las putis.

: P

También te quiero, que lo vamos a montar no lo dudes nenis Δ.Δ

Nene

Seguro que estas bien

Ya sé que estás necesitada de una follada Swan

Un mes es demasiado para ti.

; P

Si estoy bien... muy gracioso nene ×•×

Me sentía cansada, por ello le hice una nueva visita a mi cama que me acogió entre sus brazos por tercera vez en el día.

...

Limpiando, cocinando, lavando... así me encontraba desde las diez de la mañana. Tenía que aprovechar los sábados para organizar el apartamento. Con la universidad no tenía mucho tiempo y en épocas de exámenes éste se limitaba muchísimo más.

Sopa de pollo con una ensalada era lo que comería hoy. No quería complicarme mucho la vida.

Puse la televisión y estaban poniendo Querido John. Una romanticona. Las odiaba pero era lo mejor que había. Así que allí me quedé viendo como el chico buenorro se iba a la guerra dejando a la chica en casa.

Cuando acabó ya eran las seis de la tarde... así que apagué y me fui a la ducha.

Sequé mi pelo cuidadosamente con el secador y del mismo modo lo alise.

Me senté en una butaca frente al espejo. Puserimell en mis pestañas. Me hice la raya del ojo haciendo que mis ojos destacaran bastante. Maquillé mis párpados inferiores de ambos ojos del mismo color que el vestido que era azul violáceo. Luego cogí negro y le di sombras en los extremos exteriores de cada ojo.

Las 19:30. Tenía media hora. A las ocho de la noche vendrían las niñas para ir a cenar a un restaurante que estaba cerca de Empire.

Me quité la ropa cuidadosamente de no destrozar el maquillaje. Me puse un sostén blanco que tenía dibujitos en encaje negro a juego con unas tanguitas negras

Me puse el vestidito. Era corto, bastante. Era entallado desde mis pechitos hasta tapar mi trasero. Hermoso, sin duda. Me quedaba de escándalo. Era como si se tratase de una segunda piel. Parecía como si hubiese sido diseñado exclusivamente para mi cuerpo. Se adaptaba a mi figura, resaltando todas mis curvas. Si es que estaba buenísima.

Continué maquillándome poniendo brillo en mis labios y un de poco color a mis mejillas, cuellos y brazos.

Unas gotas de perfume tras mis orejas. Unos aretes dorados junto con una pulsera a juego. Además de unos tacones que me hacían ser mucho más alta de lo que realmente era. Y me encantaba. Mi uñas rojo pasión destacaban en esos magníficos zapatos.

Faltaba el pelo. Me hice la raya a un lado. Limitándome a mantener mi pelo con laca.

Perfecto.

Justo en ese instante sonaba el timbre. Sonreí. Me veo sencillamente genial.

— Hola putis— saludó la rubia y yo simplemente le regale una esplendorosa sonrisa.

— ¿Que pasó nena? Oh Dios estas hecha todo un polvorón — dijo la enana picándome el ojo.

A los segundos estábamos saliendo por la puerta. Subimos al descapotable de Rose.

Llegamos al Pizza Roger en veinte minutos. Encargamos una pizza de los cuatro quesos. Con una era suficiente pues eran bastante grandes. El tiempo pasó rápido entre bromas sobre en qué nos deparará la noche. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las once de la noche, pagamos y caminamos hasta la discoteca.

De forma sensual danzamos hasta la barra. Me encantaba el poder emanábamos. La gente se apartaba para darnos paso. Sentir sus miradas fijas en nosotras. Envidia, deseo, lujuria, celos.

El ambiente era buenísimo. La música estaba en su máximo apogeo.

Pedí un cubata bien cargado, necesitaba alcohol circulando por mis venas.

Sentía la alta música adentrándose en mis oídos... haciendo que instintivamente mis pies entraran en movimientos. Con una seña les comuniqué a mis amigas que me iba a la pista de baile. Entre el gentío fui caminando hasta llegar al centro de esta. Allí comencé a bailar la música electrónica sin letra que el DJ iba pinchando. Hasta que de pronto se escuchó el tuku tuku taca taca y en un mini segundo estuvieron la rubia y la enana a mi lado. Amábamos la canción. Era sexy. Imitábamos los movimientos de forma sensual. Haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver el espectáculo que estábamos dando. Y no es para menos cuando tres chicas bailan y contonea el cuerpo simulando el movimiento que se produce en el coito. Podría jurar que más de uno tuvo algún problemilla. Una sonrisa malévola surcó mi rostro mientras continuaba con el movimiento.

Tucutucu tacataca

Tucutucu tacataca

Pa lante pa lante y pa atras

Era genial... te sentías tan liberada haciendo locuras. Importándote una mierda lo que el mundo pueda pensar. A veces me preguntaba que lo que deseaba yo era desafiar al mundo, reírme de todo y de nada. En fin... vivir.

La noche pasó asi bailando, cantando, disfrutando, riendo pero no era suficiente necesitaba algo más. Había estado buscando al chico ideal para esta noche pero ninguno me convencía. Hasta que de pronto lo vi, bueno solo su trasero y su espalda pero no necesitaba más. Sabía reconocer cuando un hombre vale la pena y este lo vale. Dios Mio, que culo tan respingón daban tantas ganas a manosear y apretarlo. Joder, creo solo la visión de esa espalda ancha y cintura estrecha han hecho que mi tanguita se humedezca. Pasé la lengua por mis labios al darme cuenta de la tentación que tenía delante. Podía asegurar que ya tenía la mirada no apta para menores. Me dediqué a observarle y me di cuenta que tenía algo que hacía que todas la féminas lo observaran y babosearan por él. Era un imán, atraía y mucho. Nunca le llegué a ver el rostro. Eso me excitaba. Mucho. El no saber quién era,cómoo era. Si su rostro sería tan ardientemente sensual como el resto de su cuerpo. Me sentía arder. Me apetecía de sobremanera jugar. Me preguntaba si este bombón estaría dispuesto.

Un plan fue tomando forma en mi mente. Quería sexo con el nenito malo ese. Porque sí, ese monumento de tío tendría unos diecinueve pero me ha subido la temperatura sin pretenderlo siquiera. Eso se merece un premio. Además tiene una fachada de chico malo que no se lo quita nadie. Pantalones rotos y caídos, con una blusa que envolvía a ese precioso torso.

Eso sí, quería y ansiaba fervientemente que ninguno de los dos nos viésemos el rostro. Era algo así como un fetiche, era tan excitante el hacerlo con un completo desconocido.

— Quita esa cara de viciosa— me soltó la rubia de pronto.

— Rose ¿todavía tienes lasmáscarass de la última fiesta en el coche? — le pregunté tranquilamente con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro.

— Síi— dijo únicamente mirándome sorprendida la sonrisa de satisfacción que cruzaba mi cara en ese momento.

— ¿Puedes ir a buscarlas? — le pregunté haciéndole ojitos. Ella solo soltó un gruñido y se fue. Perfecto.

El tiempo que tardó en volver con los antifaces se me hizo eterno.

— No sé qué estás planeando pero seguro no es nada bueno— dijo sonriendo. Me las entregó y se fue de allí.

Comenzaba la acción. Ay nene, lo que te espera.

A paso lento pero firme se dirigió hacia él. Cuando estuvo a milímetros del chico sonrió malignamente, para pasar ascendentemente la palma de su mano por la espalda de ese nene.

— Hola cariño ¿te apetece jugar? — dijo con un tono de voz que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

— Jugar a qué preciosa — preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

— A un juego muy divertido, caliente muy caliente y jodidamente placentero — dije lentamente dándole un matiz morboso al tono de mi voz.

— Suena interesante — dijo sugestivo intentando girarse.

— No bebé, en este juego hay una norma... no podemos vernos el rostro— le dije dándole un pequeño mordisco en el cuello. Le tendí el antifaz a la vez que le murmuraba la dirección de hotel.

— Eres una sucia señorita — dijo él risueño. Al parecer la situación le divertía.

— Lo sé, te espero en cuarenta y cinco minutos. No me defraudes bombón— dije dándole una ligera nalgada en ese trasero que daban tantas ganas de morder. Fue un maldito sufrimiento tener que alejar mi mano de ese redondeado trasero.

Negando con la cabeza salí a paso ligero de Empire.

Cogí un taxi hasta el hotel al que solía ir con mis citas de fin de semana, mientras le iba mandando un whatsApp a las chicas con un simple "no me esperen".

Llegué, le di la descripción del chico a la recepcionista para que lo hiciese subir a mi habitación. Entré en la habitación...faltabana veinte minutos. Tomé un vaso de agua. Hervía por dentro. Me acerqué al ventanal y sonriente miraba el é mi cabeza contra él mientras suspiraba.

Me dirigí al dormitorio y bajé la intensidad de la luz dándole un aire más misterioso.

Dos minutos. Esto era una tortura. Me coloqué el antifaz con los ojos brillantes ante la expectativa de lo que se venía.

Dos golpes en la puerta me alertaron, esa era la señal. Ya estaba aquí.

Abrí la puerta. Allí se encontraba.

Me mordí el labio provocativamente. Haciendo que él se tirase literalmente sobre mis labios y me los comiera, lamiese, mordiese como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Llevé mis manos hacia su cabello acercándolo mucho más a mí como eso si eso fuese realmente posible. Él no se quedó atrás agarrando mi culito con fuerza con el mismo propósito que yo agarraba su cabello. El beso era brusco, rudo, violento incluso, pero nada más me importaba que el contacto que mi lengua y labios hacían con los del él. Cada toque o roce por débil que fuese provocaba que una corriente de placer recorriese todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Produciendo que un calor abrasante como si de lava se tratase emanase de mi sexo unido a la fuente de mi excitación. Sentí como me alzaba en brazo dejando mis pechos a la altura de su cara y se adentraba en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Rodeé su torso con mis piernas. Sentía como su lengua se paseaba por mi cuello y escote. Dando ligeras mordidas para luego besar y continuar el descenso. Pronto sentí como su miembro chocaba contra mi intimidad haciendo que yo gimiese y él gruñera. Me bajé de él haciendo que desistiera en la búsqueda de mis pechos. Tomé su mano y tiré de él hacia la habitación. Lo tiré en la cama. Gateé hacia él sentándome sobre su abdomen pero antes tiré de su camiseta para quitársela. Su torso marcado y ejercitado quedó a la vista. Era hermoso. Pasé mis manos delicadamente palpando, acariciando, memorizando. Descendí un poco de forma que nuestros sexos quedaran unidos. El chico llevó sus manos a mi trasero para acercarlo más a su sexo, provocando así una ligera y continuada fricción entre su prominente erección y mi vulva. Con los ojos brillantes por el deseo me acerqué a su cuello, lo bese, lo lamí, lo mordí hasta llegar a sus tetillas. Las cuales delineé con mis dedos haciendo que siseara para luego lamerlas, recorrerlas con mi lengua, morderlas para luego aliviarlas con mi lengua. Eso provocó que pequeños gemidos saliesen de la boca del nenito.

— ¿Te gustan bombón?Cometelas— dijo con un tono sexy producto de la excitación que le corroía. Porque sí este hombre tiene un gran instrumental ahí abajo.

Eso hizo que las chupase como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Cuando las deje rojitas e hinchadas descendí hasta sus tan bien formados abdominales que atendí tan bien como a sus tetillas.

Me coloqué a gatas para desabrochar su pantalón y quitarlo de su hermoso cuerpo junto con su bóxer. De los zapatos ya se había encargado él así que tenía vía libre. Ante mis ojos quedó un miembro duro, estaba húmedo por su excitación. Su punto rojiza me llamada a lamerla, adorarla e idolatrarla como había hecho con el resto de su cuerpo pero esa intención me fue arrebatada pues en menos que canta un gallo me encontraba bajo su cuerpo. Me miraba de un modo salvaje que prometía tanto. Esa única mirada hizo que me calentase y mojase mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Mi pobre tanguita no podría aguantar más. Estaba de lo más húmeda.

Ansiaba verle el rostro. Joder era tan caliente el maldito.

Descendió la cremallera del vestido y bajó rápidamente el vestido de la zona del escote parecía desesperado por verme. Desapareció el sostén por casi arte de magia. Y se enganchó a mis pezones como si de un bebé se tratase. Mentira un bebé no podría hacer las cosas maravillosas que este hombre me está haciendo con su mágica lengua. Me estaba retorciendo del placer. Ahora sí, mi tanga estaba inundada. Pequeño jadeos salían de entre mis labios, yo no me considero ruidosa en el sexo para nada pero no me podía estar callada, sentía que explotaría con tan solo las succiones que le estaba dando a mis pezones. Continuó bajando el vestido hasta que lo desprendió de mi cuerpo. Descendió entre besos y lamidas hasta llegar a mi ombligo donde jugó de manera incansable con el piercing. Mordisqueó toda la zona de mi cadera mientras descendía tortuosamente lento el tanguita. Besaba, lamía acariciaba todo mi monte de Venus.

— Estas toda mojadita, que ricura... te voy a comer todito bombón— dijo con voz ronca cerca de mi intimidad haciendo que mi botón vibrara y que un delicioso escalofrío me recorriera el cuerpo erizando todos los vellos de mi cuerpo. Recién dijo eso besó la suave y delicada piel de mis muslos para luego hacer un recorrido por la ingle. Lamió mis labios, para luego morderlos y nuevamente lamerlos despacio.

Me estaba desesperando, quería saciar mi necesidad y él solo la alimentaba. Después de lo que se me pareció un siglo sentí como su lengua acariciaba mi clítoris. Lo rodeaba suavidad. Parecía como si le estuviera haciendo un reconocimiento. Lo adoraba provocando que se hinchara más y más pero de pronto le dio un golpe con su lengua haciendo que un grito placentero saliese entre mis labios. Hijo de puta. El maldito sabe lo que hace. Luego se puso de lleno a lamer y comerse toda mi vulva, la recorría con mucha avaricia. La vida se le iba en eso. Dos dedos invadieron mi cavidad a la vez que su lengua frotaba de forma ruda mi botoncito. Dios, que rico. Era tan bueno que dolía pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Mis paredes se fueron estrechando aprisionando sus dedos y pequeñas convulsiones y temblores recorrieron mi cuerpo... las intensas sensaciones que me recorrían me obligaron a cerrar los ojos en el momento en que mi orgasmo llegó. Joder se podría acabar el mundo ahora y yo sería feliz.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con una sonrisa torcida y burlona que hizo volviera a humedecerme. Joder... este hombre desprende sexo por cada uno de sus poros. Le dirigí una mirada lasciva con una sonrisa a juego.

Gruñó y me penetró con fuerza. Fuerte, duro y conciso pero no rápido. Era tan bueno. Como se sentía. Pequeños sollozos salían de entre mis labios. Más, más, más. Solo era capaz de pensar en eso. Nuestras miradas estaban enganchadas. Me sentía obnubilada al ver todos sus músculos tensos. Le mordí el labio a lo que él sonrió girándose sobre sí mismo dejándome a mí al mando. Subía y bajaba. Moviendo mi cadera en círculo de modo acentuara más la penetración pero él perdía oportunidad, lamiendo y pellizcando mis tiernos pezones, que se encontraban sensibles después del tratamiento que les dio. La velocidad aumentaba junto con la contundencia, los movimientos se hacía más salvajes, más primitivos al cambiar de posición. La del perrito. Era más agresivo y notaba que tenía una obsesión muy satisfactoria por mis pechos. Una de sus manos descendió lentamente acariciando mi cuerpo con mucha delicadeza, cuando llegó a mi pubis pequeños escalofríos y temblores me recorrían hasta que unos pequeños golpecitos sobre mi centro del placer hicieron que estallara en un inmenso orgasmo mientras que su pene seguía entrando y saliendo de mi vagina haciendo que un calor intenso se propagara en mi interior haciendo explotase nuevamente en un orgasmo más duro y demoledor que el anterior. Entre jadeos y temblores el nenito de corrió con tanta o más intensidad que yo.

Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y agotados cayeron en la cama. Me sentía satisfecha. Mucho.

Después de lo que me pareció siglo vi como recogía su ropa y entraba al baño. Ya se iba. Que esperabas que se quedara toda la noche.

5:00 am

Sentí el agua de la ducha correr. Cerré los ojos. Puto niñato, sabe lo que se hace.

— Adiós bombón, ha sido un placer jugar contigo — dijo dejando un suave y caliente beso sobre mi pubis haciendo que me volviese a calentar. Hijo de puta.

Lo deseaba.

…

Había pasado una semana desde ese día en la discoteca. Me intentaba convencer todo el rato de solo fue un juego pero la verdad es que lo anhelaba. Ansiaba el modo en que me tocaba. Me había hecho sentir viva con toda esa marea de sensaciones que experimenté esa noche.

Faltaban unos días para coger las vacaciones. La enana se encontraba planeando un viaje a una isla que estaba perdida en medio del océano.

Era viernes me encontraba en centro comercial. Estaba buscando unos bikinis de escándalos para estrenar en mis muy merecidas vacaciones cuando veo a unos tipos vestidos de negro entrar a la joyería que estaba enfrente mía.

La curiosidad mató al gato. Me escondí detrás de un matorral para ver qué era lo que pasaba. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando una alarma empezó a sonar de forma estruendosa y los tipos salieron corriendo dispersándose por todo el centro comercial. Pronto los distintos policías corrían intentando capturar a los tipos.

Uno de ellos llamó mi atención. No entendía porque pero ese cuerpo se me hacía muy conocido. Era como si yo lo hubiese visto en algún lado. Dos policías le seguían de cerca. Corría hacía aquí. Sin saber porque salí de mi escondite y me tiré sobre su cuerpo, empujándolo hacia la tienda del frente. Lo estaba encubriendo, Swan ahora si enloqueciste oí la voz de mi amigo Tyler en mi cabeza. Lo besé como si la vida se me fuese en ello metiéndonos a ambos dentro de un probador. Para nuestra suerte la tienda estaba desierta, sin empleados y clientes. Me lo seguí comiendo como si se tratara del mejor chocolate.

No me lo puedo creer es él. Esos labios y besos no los confundiría por nada del mundo.

— Bombón que rico volver a verte, olerte— dijo mordiendo mi cuello. Mierda me ha reconocido. Pero en ese momento lo único que me importaba eran sus besos.

Pronto abandonó mi boca, descendiendo hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Subió mi minifalda y dio una lamida a mi minúscula tanga en la zona dónde mis labios se encontraban. Para luego frotar la zona con su esplendorosa boca y nariz.

— Mojadita para mí… que suerte la mía porque estoy de lo más sediento— dijo el nenito ante de apartar la minúscula tanga y empezar a comerme todita como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Pequeños gemidos entrecortados salían de entre mis labios. Estaba ardiendo, no sabía si era el morbo a que nos encontraran o el hecho de que era un maldito ladrón putamente sexy

Los temblores sacudían mi cuerpo haciendo que mis rodillas a duras penas sostuviesen mi cuerpo. Él enganchó mis piernas en su cuello y presionó mi espalda contra una de las paredes del probador. Siguió lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo… mi cuerpo no dejaba de segregar líquido producto de la profunda excitación que me corroía… sentía como mis paredes se contraía de forma dolorosa. Ansiaba su enorme miembro dentro mi vagina deseosa pero una intensa y furiosa succión en mi botoncito hizo que me viniese de un modo tan profundo que provocó que un gemido desgarrador saliese de entre mis labios dejando mi cuerpo como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara.

Dejó que me recuperase para luego ponerme en pie.

— Gracias por la ayuda— dijo con una voz ronca.

— ¿Por qué robaste en esa joyería?— pregunté con voz débil resultado de semejante orgasmo

— Diversión nena— dijo sonriente. Este tipo estaba loco. Pero a lo mejor se siente la misma emoción que sentí al ser atrapada. Era fascinante la subida adrenalina que tu cuerpo recibía. Este tipo cada vez me intriga más y me hace arder igual.

— El lunes lo volveremos hacer en pleno centro de chicago, ¿te atreves bombón? — me dijo suavemente en el oído para luego retirarse. Salimos juntos de allí y cuando llegué al coche me dio un pellizco en el culito y con una voz de lo más morbosa me susurró "no me defraudes"

Ahora me preguntaba es ¿solo un juego? Pero la más importante de todas es ¿quién jugó con quién?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama es de mi autoría._

**Advertencia:** _El fic contiene vocabulario soez y contiene escenas sexuales explícitas, por todo esto no es recomendado para menores de edad. Si lo lees eres consciente de que tú, como persona, eres responsable de ese hecho_

* * *

**_Después de pensarlo aquí tenéis la continuación._**

**_Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a cuatro personas a las que quiero mucho y que me han apoyado muchísimo en todo. Mis queridas: Lau, Yda, Mimi y Susy._**

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Patto Moreles, FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/ _**

**_Capitulo 2: Quien juega con quién._**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Quien juega con quién.

Puta mierda.

Shockeada por todo lo ocurrido. Joder. No podía creerme que me haya vuelto a encontrar con él y que me haya comido dentro del vestuario de una tienda. Dios, maldita sea. Sentía como mi corazón palpitaba de forma innumerable. Toqué mi pecho en un intento de intentar calmarlo. La subida de adrenalina había sido increíble. Esto era mucho mejor que una fantasía, por amor a la vida. Necesitaba salir de aquí. Me sentía ahogada en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Después de lo que me pareció un siglo llegué a casa. Tomé una cerveza del refrigerador. Necesitaba calmarme y pensar en forma objetiva en todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas.

_Primero vi como atracaban una joyería._

_Segundo salvé a uno de los ladrones y éste resultó ser el chico del Empire._

_Tercero me lié con él o mejor dicho, él lo hizo conmigo._

_Y por último me había propuesto participar con él en un nuevo robo._

Una tontería, esto pasa todo los días. Mierda, cállate vocecita. Tú sarcasmo no me sirve para nada.

Era él. Al que mi cuerpo había extrañado. Su toque, sus caricias, sus besos, sus lamidas. Este tipo era de lo más sucio y eso me encantaba. Lo peor era que siempre me dejaba ansiosa por más. Y eso él lo sabía, obviamente. ¿Qué me llevó a actuar de ese modo? El intenso deseo que siento hacia él. Solo eso. Era ardiente, me hacía vibrar como nunca. Tan solo oírle decir "bombón" provocaba que mi clítoris temblase de antelación ante lo que se venía. Joder. Y ahora que iba a hacer. Porque sí, ansío que me deje bien jodida.

No podía entrar a robar. No. Ese no es mi estilo. Voy de bad girl pero no lo soy. Sólo disfruto de la vida y de todos sus placeres por supuesto. Pero... quizá podría mirar. Me mordí el labio ante esa idea. Mis ojos se tiñeron de maldad suprema. "Ay baby la que te espera". No se me olvida que te debo un favorcito. Que voy a disfrutar como nunca.

Acabé mi cerveza y me fui a la ducha. La cual tendría que ser más bien fría porque mi cuerpo hervía de necesidad. Este tipo sería mi muerte.

Con una pequeña toalla enredada en mi cuerpo caminé hacia mi habitación. Tomé mis cremas corporales e hidraté todito mi cuerpo. Mirando mi cuerpo en el espejo mientras me colocaba unas braguitas minúsculas, caí en la cuenta del cambio de mi cuerpo. Ya no era para la niña desgarbada que llegó a chicago. Ahora era sexy, caliente a la vista de los hombres pero en el fondo no había cambiado tanto. Qué pena que tan sólo sea el físico lo que atrae a un chico. Aunque culito respingón no me vio, al menos no esa noche. Porque hoy sí. Mierda, como no había caído en eso. Él ya conoce mi cara. Pero yo no. Mil veces mierda. Joder. Me senté en braguitas en la cama, debía dejar de pensar. Abrí mi correo y vi una notificación.

Biblioteca pública.

Lo abrí.

_EC-biblioteca ._

_Señorita Swan se le informa que el conjunto de libros que mandó a reservar ya están en su completa totalidad en la biblioteca pública de Chicago._

**Atentamente Edward Cullen.**

Ya me pasaré el lunes en la mañana a buscarlos.

Me acurruqué sobre las sabanas. Estaba cansada. Muchas emociones para un mismo día. Morfeo me atrapó en su mundo antes de que pudiese contar hasta tres.

Me sentía inquieta. No dejaba de moverme de un lado hacia otro. Estaba desesperada. Una habitación de hotel. Unos labios perversamente calientes se apoderaban de forma ruda y exquisita de mis pechos. Dolía incluso. El placer me estaba matando. Unos dedos muy traviesos se colaron en mi intimidad. Penetrándome de forma certera. Un gemido bastante audible salió de entre mis labios.

—Que mojadita que estas bombón. Dime, ¿es por mí? Soy yo el que te pone así, tan caliente, tan fuera de sí. Dime preciosa ¿quieres que te folle? —me dijo esa sucia voz que tan bien conocía de nuestros dos únicos encuentros. Me mataría. Joder, sí quería.

—Sí, sí, sí... Fóllame... ahh —le dije sin contenerme. Mi vida. Este hombre me iba a matar. De lado como estábamos me la metió de forma ruda. Su duro falo me penetraba de forma brusca, con desesperación. Qué bueno, Dios. Pellizcaba mis pezones con la misma intensidad con la que entraba y salía de mí. Pronto sentí como una de sus manos descendía lentamente por mi espalda, ondulaba mi cuerpo en busca de más, quería su vara más profunda, más dura, más… más. Sentí como sus dedos se introducían dentro de mi cavidad que estaba llena de su gran pedazo de carne. Un gemido de placer salió de entre mis labios al sentir como sus dedos tocaban mis paredes, rozando un punto que me hacía ver estrellas de colores. El muy capullo se dio cuenta y me dio un leve golpe en ese punto haciendo que mis paredes se estrechen. Gimió alto haciendo que me mojase mucho más. Joder, qué sonido... sólo oírlo podía llevarme al éxtasis.

—Apriétame fuerte, que rico, retenme en tu cuerpo... —me dijo en voz baja y ronca. Sacó sus deditos de mi interior haciendo que gimiese en forma de protesta. Sentí como sus dedos húmedos descendían hasta mi trasero mientras seguía martilleando mi interior con su caliente miembro. Sus dedos chocaron contra mi agujerito, haciendo que me sorprendiera ante su toque en ese sitio tan prohibido. A la vez que un dedo presionaba el lugar su otra mano frotaba mi botoncito del placer con destreza. Su dedo se fue adentrando en mi culito provocando que mis paredes se cierren contra su polla y corriéndome en el acto. Mi orgasmo fue el causante del suyo. Orgasmo que lo hizo gritar.

Me desperté agitadamente. Joder, me había corrido con un puto sueño. Todo por culpa de ese cabrón.

Seis de la mañana.

Necesitaba despejarme... si estuviese en Fork iría a hacer puenting. Pero visto que es imposible, lo mejor sería ir a practicar skate al barrio de al lado. Allí había unas pistas enormes.

Era domingo... y realmente apestaba todo. Me encontraba necesitada. Ese sueño me había dejado muriéndome de ansiedad.

Visto que no había nada que hacer me puse a preparar las maletas para el miércoles. Tomé pantalones cortitos, top, mini faldas, sandalias, ropa interior sexy obviamente, trajes de baño e iba colocando todo dentro. Sería una semana de lo más productiva. Confiaba en poder darle alguna alegría a mi cuerpo una vez allá. La mañana transcurrió deprisa, como a las cuatro de la tarde iba saliendo con una pequeña mochila en la espalda y con el skate bajo el brazo. Esto iba a hacer genial. Al llegar a las pistas, el sitio estaba desierto. Cosa normal un domingo. Todos en casa, en familia. Lo normal. Me subí en la tabla mortal con ruedas como le dice Alice y cogiendo fuga con mi pierna derecha me dirigí a toda velocidad a la zona de saltos. Me podría pasar la vida haciendo esto. Era tan emocionante. La mezcla de emociones que se formaba en tu cuerpo al abandonar el soporte que era el skate. Todos mis pensamientos se centraban en ello. Olvidándome de todo el mundo. Di una vuelta por los alrededores y comencé a correr a toda velocidad con el skate hacia mi departamento, tanto fue así que estuve a punto de llevarme a un tipo por delante y el muy tarado me dijo "zorra". Estúpido. Ganas me daban de golpearle por decirme eso pero me daba pereza volver hacia dónde estaba el tipo, que estaba bastante bueno a decir verdad. Dios, fuerte mente pervertida que tengo.

Llegué a mi edificio con un hambre peor que la del lobo feroz. Cogí el teléfono y llamé para que me trajeran una pizza margarita. El timbre sonó y entró como Pedro por su casa mi amigo Tyler. Pues sí mi amigo tenía llave.

—Swan, vale llevarse el móvil. Por cierto hueles a caca de vaca —me dijo arrugando la nariz. Le saqué el dedo del medio, me fui a mi cuarto por una camisa larga y una bata de seda junto con la ropa interior para meterme en la ducha.

En menos que canta un gallo ya me encontraba en la sala con mi amigo. Me acurruqué junto a él. Tyler era como mi hermano mayor. Le adoraba. A veces incluso llegaban a pensar que éramos más que eso pero no. Nuestro amor era fraternal. Éramos uno... sabíamos cuando uno estaba mal con sólo mirarnos. Las palabras sobraban. En verdad era una parte de mí, aunque no todo el mundo podía entender que sólo somos amigos. Agradecía en el alma que Ángela no viese nada de malo en nuestra amistad y no se dejase llevar por las habladurías de la gente.

—¿Problemas de faldas? Bueno en todo caso serían de pantalones —dijo mi amigo haciendo que soltase una carcajada.

—Estás loco —le comenté un poco más sosegada.

—Sé que algo te pasa, algo que supongo pasó con el chico ese del que bromean las chicas —me dijo con un tono pillo.

—No te vayas a reír, ¿vale? Fue todo tan intenso, nunca sentí el sexo como ese día —le dije un tanto perdida entre mis pensamiento. Una leve risita me sacó de mi nube. Me separé de él y me fui por una coca cola. Que tonta soy, a veces pierdo el norte y hablo demás. Que le va a importar lo que me hizo sentir un desconocido.

_Swan, déjalo ya,_ me recriminé. Nada negativo en mi mente.

Es verdad el tipo sin nombre me hizo sentir lo que ninguno. Y eso que no soy nada mojigata. Tampoco una puta que se va acostando con todo lo que encuentra pero si el cuerpo me lo pide yo se lo doy.

—No te enfades —me dijo Tyler abrazándome.

—No lo estoy —le aclaré sonriente.

—Según Ángela hay chicos normalitos y luego están los superdotados, estos últimos no es porque tenga un gran tamaño sino por sus pericias sexuales —me dijo Tyler con una cara de pervertido que daba miedo. Joder, si no lo conociese hubiese salido corriendo pero yo también podía jugar a ese juego.

—Y según Ángela, ¿a qué tipo de hombres perteneces? —le pregunté haciendo comillas en el nombre de su novia y poniendo voz de pervertida total.

—Del superdotado por supuesto —respondió todo sobrado como si estuviese eso claro. Me reí escandalosamente ante esa declaración. Él me acompañó en mis risas.

—Muy creído te lo tienes —dije aún riéndome a lo que él hizo un puchero. Simplemente le di un besito en la cara.

Tocaron a la puerta y fui a por la pizza. La llevé a la sala, Tyler venía con mi refresco y su eterna cerveza.

—No crees que es tiempo que busques un chico con quién formalizarte un poco, no digo que te vayas a casar pero si una relación —me dijo suavemente, sabía mi postura en cuanto al amor.

—Tyler, por favor —supliqué porque no empezara. Para mí no existía. Era una falacia que Disney inventó. Los finales felices no existían. El amor te hacía dependiente, te provocaba dolor. ¿Qué necesidad hay de flagelarse en ese infierno?

—Sólo te pido que no andes espantando a los chicos cuando se te acercan. Casi los usas para follar y ya —me comentó ofreciéndome otro trozo de pizza.

—Lo pensaré, no te entusiasmes mucho tampoco —le dije con monótona totalmente fingida obviamente. Rodé los ojos porque por alguna razón inexplicable todos sus consejos los llevaba a raja tabla.

El resto de la noche la pasamos entre bromas mientras veía un aburrido partido de futbol. No sé que le podía ver a eso de emocionante. Pelota para acá, pelota para allá. Así los noventa minutos, tanto correr para nada. Se despidió de mí como a las once de la noche lamentándose nuevamente por no poder ir al viaje, que por cierto no tenía ni idea de dónde era. Pues según Alice era sorpresa y el regalo de mi cumpleaños. Maldita enana. Un día de estos le voy arrancar cada uno de sus pelitos, nadie más desquiciante que ella.

Me tiré en la cama a dormir... estaba muerta, mucho tiempo sin practicar skate. Espero no tener molestias en las piernas mañana.

^•^ ^•^ ^•^ ^•^ ^•^ ^•^

El nuevo día llegó mucho antes de lo que hubiese querido pero tenía que ir a buscar los puñeteros libros a la biblioteca. Con todo el pesar del mundo me puse unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca sencilla. Me puse unas sandalias con un poco de tacón y salí para coger un taxi que me lleve a la biblioteca que está cerca de la universidad. Me bajé a paso decidido del auto y entré al enorme edificio dónde escasas veces había estudiado, pues prefería mi apartamento para ello. Llegué al mostrador y me encontré con un par de ojos color esmeralda escondidos tras unas gafas de pasta negras. Le sentaban de un modo estupendo. Su rostro era hermoso, para nada el de un friki como dice Rose. Según ella todas las personas que trabajan en medio de tantos libros lo son.

—Buenos días, recibí un email diciendo que mis libros ya estaban aquí —dije muy educada, cualquiera en este momento me hubiese tachado de inocente y virginal. Una leve sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro.

—Su nombre, señorita —me pidió atento con una voz suave como el terciopelo mientras tecleaba en el ordenador. Madre, que sexy. Swan, no puede ser. Vas a tener que ir a un psicólogo lo tuyo deja de ser normal.

—Isabella Swan —le contesté únicamente tendiéndole mi carnet de socia. Siguió tecleando para luego levantarse y agacharse a buscar el conjunto de libros que estaban en la estantería de al lado muy bien empaquetado. Joder, que culo. Madre mía, hasta con esa ropa un tanto desgarbada se podía apreciar de que era un bombón.

—Aquí tiene, señorita —dijo suavemente el chico sonriéndome con sus blancos y perfectos dientes

—Muchas gracias —dije un tanto perpleja por sus rasgos faciales. No sabía por qué carajo se me hacía tremendamente familiar. El rostro, la voz e incluso el cuerpo. Swan déjalo. Estas alucinando. Es imposible que lo conozca. Tal vez solo me cruzase en primer año de la universidad. Si eso debe ser.

Con los pesados libros en mano salí de allí con la intención de volver a casa, descansar y luego prepararme para la movida tarde que me esperaba.

π√π π√π π√π π√π π√π π√π π√π

Las cuatro de la tarde. Debía comenzar a vestirme. Me puse una tanguita negra y encima unos leggins negros que parecían ser de cuero pero no lo eran. Me puse un sostén sin tiras a juego con la tanguita. Una camisa de cuero que conjuntaba con la parte inferior y dejaba parte de mi vientre a la vista. Me miré en el espejo y vi que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Lo mataría, eso lo daba por hecho. Joder, hoy todo hombre tendría una erección al verme si es que hasta yo me pongo caliente con las vistas. Ok, ya me pasé.

Era a las cinco y media cuando pensaba entrar en esa joyería. Saldría caminando a las menos cuarto. Tan solo estaba a dos calles. Mi departamento estaba muy bien situado.

Me maquillé mis ojos de negro sin la raya, quería dar un toque salvaje a mi look de hoy. Desordené todo mi pelo de modo que complementara totalmente con mi maquillaje. Un poco de brillo de labios pues el rojo es muy de putilla y como que no. Me coloqué unas botas cortas negras que llegaban al tobillo con un tacón considerable pero sin llegar a ser excesivo.

Estaba de los nervios. Que tal que esto sea una estupidez. Que me haya tomado el pelo. De verdad quiero hacer esto. Por Dios estoy boba, un hombre como él no haría eso.

Inspiré y espiré. Soy una mujer segura que sabe lo que hace. Ningún niño tonto me va a hacer flanquear. Y ya puede acabarse el mundo mañana.

Tomé mi bolso con mi móvil y mi cartera. Caminé hacia la esquina dónde planeaba esconderme. Tras el pequeño resquicio entre un coche y la pared me coloqué para observar todo lo que pasaba pero sin ser una participante activa en lo que se acontecía. Me coloqué la máscara que usé una vez en una fiesta de disfraces. Tapaba el rostro exceptuando los ojos y la zona de los labios. Al ponérmela noté que era muy parecida a la de él. El tiempo pasaba lentamente.

Cinco minutos. Nada pasaba.

Diez minutos. La situación continuaba igual. Muerta de ansiedad por saber que estaría pasando.

Quince minutos. Joder. Me mordía las uñas... la inquietud mandaba. Pronto un coche paró justo delante y al igual que la otra vez un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro salieron corriendo del lugar. Dos se metieron dentro del coche y los demás corrieron en diferentes direcciones, ocasionando que los guardias de seguridad no supiesen hacia dónde dirigirse. Para mi suerte él se metió en el mismo callejón en el que me encontraba y corrió a lo largo de éste. El muy tonto no sabía que esta calle no tienes salida. Solamente está llena de coches rotos. Salí con cuidado de mi escondite y corrí detrás de él. Pensaba darle el susto de su vida. Oí como aceleró el paso. Nene te salvas porque tengo estas botas porque sino ya hubieses sido ratón cazado. Aceleré el paso y salté como pude sobre su espalda, como si de un monito se tratase.

Toda esta situación hacía que en mi estómago se pusiera una mezcla de nervios y excitación por el momento. Era genial, te sentías tan liberado de todo. Magnífico en todo su esplendor.

—Puta mierda —gruñó él sacándome de entre mis pensamientos. Dios, que sexy. Joder me había mojado y todo. Fuerte, varonil... hombre gritaba por todo sus poros. Intentó quitarme de encima pero lo tenía completamente inmovilizado. Si de algo servía todo el deporte que practicaba.

— Nene debería lavarte esa boquita tan sucia que tienes —le susurré en su oído, al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus brazos y mordisqueaba su cuello.

—Bombón —dijo incrédulo pero sonriente al mismo tiempo—, sabía que no me decepcionarías —afirmó a la vez que se giraba dejándome a mí debajo.

Me besó salvaje, duro, caliente. Su lengua arrasaba con mi boca, la asaltaba, la follaba de algún modo, me comía enterita. Habría que ser muy idiota para no caer en la tentación de este Dios pagano. Me mordía, me lamía rudo, con mucha rabia. Parece que mi broma no le había gustado ni tantito. Como pude dirigí mis manos a su cinturón. Lo desabroché. Podía notar ya su excitación. Bajé su pantalón como buenamente pude pues la posición no era la más cómoda para ello. Una vez conseguido me froté innumerables veces contra su verga. Nos volteé. Quité su estorboso bóxer. Ante mi se encontraba su miembro tan majestuoso. Grueso y largo. Lo tomé en mis manos con fuerza y la recorrí suavemente de arriba hacia abajo con deliberada lentitud. Le miré a los ojos pero debido a la oscuridad no pude percatarme de su color. Le miré con una cara de perversión total mientras le acariciaba con fruición su largo falo. Joder, estaba inundada. Mis partes íntimas estaban bañadas por mi excitación. Necesitaba que calmara mi apetito. Era tan grande, su enorme vara no dejaba de hincharse y crecer… mis manitas ya no podían albergarle en su totalidad. Un poco de líquido pre seminal estaba descendiendo por su puntita. Como si se tratara de una droga me acerqué de inmediato chupé con muchas ansias quería más, mucho más. Lamí, chupé como sedienta. Recurrí su longitud una y otra vez, llevando toda su longitud hasta todo lo que podía abarcar. Froté duramente mi lengua contra su pene sacando jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos de su boca.

—Joder niña, que buena eres —me decía con voz tan oscura y ronca que hacía que mis tanguitas continuasen mojándose, cosa que creo que es imposible. Sus manos se fueron a mi pelo, de forma que me guiaba en el ritmo que quería. Rápido, duro. Joder estaba fuera de mí, cambié mi posición de forma que frotaba mi clítoris contra sus piernas. Él inclinaba su pelvis hacia a mi consiguiendo un mayor ángulo de penetración en mi boca. Una de sus manos bajó hacia mi trasero que se encontraba muy bien parado. Lo agarró, lo apretó, me pellizcó… joder me quería matar. Chupaba con mayor intensidad, notaba como sus venas latían, estaba muy cerca. Su miembro se hinchaba en mi boquita, que estaba dispuesta a saborear ese manjar. Un sonoro golpe en mi trasero hizo que gimiese de placer. Mi culito. Cabrón, me había azotado. Su puta madre que no me gustó. Paré más mi trasero mientras llevaba mis manitas hacia sus huevos y le proporcionaba una lenta caricia junto con una chupada dura y ruda que provocó que gimiese duro y se corriese fuertemente en mi boquita. Seguí frotándome en él mientras me tragaba su deliciosa leche. Joder, necesitaba que me follara. Me moriría si no era así. Un fuerte cachete en mis nalgas me hizo gemir. Puta mierda que me hacía este hombre. Ansiaba más. Una mano se coló en mis leggins y dos dedos me penetraron del golpe causando que un pequeño gritito saliese de mis labios.

—Shh…bombón. Que mojadita que estás, te lamería todita pero no puedo tengo que irme —me dijo sonriente.

—Ni de coña me vas a dejar así —le dije con rabia como que me llamaba Isabella Swan este tipo me follaba.

—Pues te vas a tener que joder —me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en esa estúpida cara. Me senté sobre miembro y comencé a contonearme. Frotándome en círculos, de arriba abajo, de todos los modos posibles. Estaba loca de deseo. Le quería dentro de mi cuerpo. No me iría de aquí sin recibir lo que había venido a buscar.

—Nena, no hagas esto —me dijo intentando ser conciliador. Ya todo me daba igual. Me arranqué la blusa y el sostén. Pasé mis manos por mis pechos de forma delicada haciendo que este se pusiera de puntas, más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—¿De verdad no quieres comértelos, chuparlos, darles cariñitos? —le dije mientras los tomaba entre mis manos apretándolos arrancándome un gemido de mis entrañas. Mi mirada era peligrosa, nada peor en esta vida que una mujer necesitada. Seguí jugando con mis pechos mientras veía la mirada de pervertido que estaba poniendo. Lujuria, deseo, parecía un lobo hambriento. Una de mis manos bajó y se adentro en mi tanguita. Metí un dedito en mi interior y mordiéndome el labio le dediqué mi mejor mirada de viciosa. Al parecer no pudo soportar porque velozmente nos volteó me arrancó mis amados leggins y me metió su enorme polla sin ningún tipo de consideración. Entraba y salía de mí con furia, con pasión. Era tan caliente. Me hacía delirar. Siempre me ansía ansiar más y más. Me había vuelto completamente loca pero todo me daba igual. Sólo quería tenerle en mi interior. Que me follase duro, suave o como quisiera. Eso daba igual. Le deseaba como una ninfómana.

—Bombón, me quieres matar. Estas tan mojadita, caliente, que rico... ahh —me dijo con voz ronca en mi oído causando que todos los poros de mi cuerpo se erizaran y que gimiese de placer. Me encantaba oírle. Luego se tiró de lleno a chupar mis pechos. Los mordía, los succionaba fuerte causando un dolor enormemente placentero. Una mano se coló en mi intimidad, frotó mi clítoris duramente mientras sus embestidas cada vez se hacían más duras y profundas. Su mano abandonó mi botón para recorrer el interior de mis labios con mucha delicadeza impregnándose de mi humedad. Subió su mano hacía mi cara y me dio un dedo para que probase. Succioné concienzudamente su dedo. Gimiendo por la mezcla del sabor suyo con el mío. El resto de mi líquido lo extendió en mis pezones y ansiosamente se puso a comer allí mientras embestía duro causando que lo apretase en mi interior y llegásemos juntos al orgasmo.

—Déjame verte —le pedí cuando estuve un poco recuperada

—No, es sólo un juego —dijo poniéndose en pie subiendo sus pantalones y dejándome sola en ese callejón de mala muerte.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Él?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

**Advertencia: **El fic contiene vocabulario soez y contiene escenas sexuales explícitas, por todo esto no es recomendado para menores de edad. Si lo lees eres consciente de que tú, como persona, eres responsable de ese hecho.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres**

**www. facebook com / betasffadiction**

* * *

**Éste cap se lo quiero dedicar solecito pucheta la que fue mi beta en un comienzo aunque no estés conmigo mano a mano en el trabajo con los cap siempre te llevaré en mi corazón. Te quiero mucho amiga y deseo que poco a poco la calma vaya llegando a tu vida. besos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Él?**

Tirada, media desnuda, en medio de ese callejón dónde la luz del sol apenas llegaba. La oscuridad se sumió sobre mi persona. "No, sólo fue un juego". Tantas veces yo había dicho palabras similares. Parecidas. Sólo que no era yo la perjudicada. Siempre ganaba. Me habían dado con mi propia medicina. Acaso no era cierto que si juegas con fuego te quemas. Mierda, si dolía. Me sentía tan sucia. No entendía como pude caer tan bajo. Con rabia me vestí con lo que quedaba de mis ropas. ¿Desde cuándo era tan estúpida para humillarme de este modo tan vil? Parecía una puta. Joder mil veces. ¿Y ahora qué? Maltratada. No por él. Sólo me hizo ver la realidad. La vida que vivo. Podría a tener a cualquier chico de forma seria. Pero no... yo me negué a eso hace mucho tiempo. Cuando un mundo de oscuridad, de depresión cubrió la vida de Rose. Me juré que no permitiría que ningún tipo me reprimiese hasta el punto de controlar cada aspecto de mi vida. No. Eso nunca. A mí me gustaba mi libertad... estaba más que claro que lo de hoy no se podía volver a repetir ni en broma.

Una vez vestida, aunque sintiéndome como una auténtica mierda, llamé a Tyler. Obviamente no me podía ir a casa con este aspecto. Él era la única persona en la que confiaba para que no contase absolutamente nada de esto. Sabía que preguntaría pero respetaría mi silencio pues no era capaz de confesar toda esta mierda que había pasado. Definitivamente esto me lo llevaba a la tumba. No saldría de mis labios, pues eso tan solo significaría aumentar la humillación que yo misma me he ganado.

"Hay límites que no se deben sobrepasar". Mi padre lo decía muy bien. Debía conciliarme con la antigua Bella consiguiendo un punto intermedio entre las dos. Dejar los miedos a las relaciones porque era éste y solamente éste quien me hacía sentir tan ahogada.

—¿Qué pasó belleza? —contestó mi amigo con tono guazón.

—¿Puedes venirme a buscar al callejón? —le pregunté sin mostrar ni una sola emoción. Ya el sabía donde era pues solía venir aquí cuando quería estar sola.

—En cinco minutos estoy allá —me dijo rápidamente y me colgó.

Caminé lentamente hasta la calle principal, me escondí tras un coche hasta que llegase. Necesitaba salir de aquí. Empezaba a provocarme toda esta situación. Las naúseas aumentaban por momentos. Los recuerdos agolpados tras de mis ojos. Repitiéndose una y otra vez. No paraban. Mis ojos nublado por las lágrimas. Pero no lloraría. No era tan débil como para hacer tal cosa y menos permitiría que mi amigo me viese en este estado. Tenía que estar impenetrable ya que simular estar bien era algo pérdido, todo mi aspecto decía lo contrario. El estruendoso sonido de la bocina de un coche me sacó de mi letargo. Con la mirada baja me subí al coche y mirando el suelo me quedé durante todo el trayecto. Sentía la mirada escrutadora de Alex. Sabía que su mente recreaba diez mil escenarios sobre lo que pudo haber pasado. Ansiaba que lo dejase estar. Confiaba en ello. Cuando lleguemos desaparecí del coche subiendo rápido a mi departamento. Me encerré con seguro en el baño. Abrí la llave de la ducha y me metí dentro. A medida que el agua fría caía por mi cuerpo, las lágrimas se fueron mezclando con el agua. Odiaba todo esto, odiaba llorar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Desde que llegué a Chicago. Mi cuerpo cambió en ese tiempo. La chica flacucha se convirtió en una chica con un cuerpo moldeado y con las curvas justas en los lugares adecuados. Eso provocó que llamase la atención de los chicos. Si ya era loca en Forks, mi llegada a Chicago lo había incrementado todo. Quería vivir. Tener nuevas experiencias. No quería que cuando llegase a los cuarenta sentir que había desperdiciado el tiempo y no haber disfrutado ni un solo momento. ¿Acaso no era bueno disfrutar de mi vida, del hoy? ¿Eso estaba mal? ¿Era un error?

Claro que no. No lo era. Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando un desconocido se ha calado en ti de ese modo?

Sólo sexo. Esta frase puede ser sólo eso. O tal vez, sea una mentira.

Se puede llegar a sentir más que eso, más que placer y satisfacción.

Mi cuerpo clama por él. Por sus besos, por su caricias, por su toque. Él me hace sentir una diosa, mucho más que cualquier otro. Es dificil de explicar pero en cada encuentro pareciese como si venerase mi cuerpo e incluso más. ¿Podrá otro borrar lo que mi cuerpo tiene grabado por el fuego de nuestros deseos? No podría hacer algo como eso. No. Por alguna razón extraña, él me gustaba… me atraía. Nunca podría olvidarle. Tampoco quería.

No, por ahora.

Debía dejar de pensar. Paré el agua y comencé a quitarme la ropa inundada en agua. Esa ropa que rompería en pedacitos y quemaría.

Me enjaboné y aclaré dejando mi mente en blanco. Mañana viajaríamos, debía estar lo más calmada aunque ya no tenía ningunas ganas de ir a ningún lado. Enrollé una toalla a mí alrededor y salí, encontrándome recostado en la pared a un Tyler de lo más serio.

—Te espero en la sala —me dijo de lo más reservado, evaluandome con la mirada.

Me puse un pijama rosa y blanco de Minnie, que era calentito y regresé con él. Estaba sentado en el sofá, su pelo estaba totalmente revuelto, signo de frustración. No fui capaz de acercarme. Pues no le contaría sobre lo ocurrido.

—No me vas a contar nada —afirmó. Bajé mi mirada, sabía que se lo merecía. Pero ya había descubierto hoy la clase de persona que soy.

—Dime que lo que pasó allí fue voluntario, por favor dímelo —me suplicó él sorprendiéndome en el acto. Acaso pensaba que me había violado.

—Sí, todo voluntario —le dije para tranquilizarlo. Suspiró y me miró perspicaz. Sabía que mi amigo tenía muchas boletas para averiguar lo que ocurrió. Sentí como me cogía en brazos y se sentaba en el sofá conmigo. Me abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, frotándome la espalda. Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre mi apartamento. Sabía que este era su modo de decirme que todo estaría bien.

—¿Nene? —Le pregunté mirándole a la cara— ¿Piensas que me he equivocado con la vida escogida? —le pregunté triste. No sabía que pensar. Había sido una loca toda la vida. A veces, podía parecer que nada me afectaba pero no era así. En el fondo ansiaba despertar con alguien en mi cama, que me tuviese abrazada fuertemente durante la noche, que me cuidase y me diga cosas lindas. Obviamente también que tuviésemos un sexo espectacular. Pero yo me había negado a eso. No quería que me dañasen, que me utilizasen como a Rose. Me daba miedo. Tal vez si era una cobarde. Que elegía esconderse para que no le rompan el corazón.

—No nena, llevas la mejor vida... disfrutas al límite de todo pero creo que es hora de que pienses en establecerte, sabes que Rose y Ali están en serio con los chicos esos que no conocemos y por mucho que el otro día dijeras que no, sé que te sientes apartada —me dijo acariciando mi pelo. Pensé sobre sus palabras. No sabía que ellas iban en serios con los chicos esos. Últimamente me he aislado de todo. Seguro por eso fue la visita de mi amigo ayer.

—Hoy he hecho algo de lo que me avergüenzo. Me siento como una... —intenté decir pero al pronunciar la última palabra me tapó la boca.

—No. Respóndeme algo. Lo que sea que hiciste, ¿lo hubieses hecho con otro? —me cuestionó mirándome a los ojos mientras separaba su mano de mi boca. Sus palabras me dejaron pensando. ¿Lo haría? Un NO instantáneo se instaló en mi mente. Era él. Él me volvía completamente loca, él era quien no dejaba que mi mente pensara, él hacía que me dejase llevar por impulsos, él me calentaba sólo con ver su esplendoroso cuerpo, él me hacía delirar. Ningún otro. Era imposible.

—No —dije aturdida por la respuesta.

—¿Podrías intentarlo con él? —me dijo con cautela.

—No, solo soy un polvo para él —le dije acurrucada en su pecho. Poco a poco el cansancio me fue afectando provocando que Morfeo me arrastrase a su mundo.

~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un fuerte y espantoso estruendo me despertó de mi hermoso sueño con un hermoso chico de ojos verdes. Lo único raro es que no había nada sexual. Estabamos los dos abrazados mientras el amanecer se abría ante nosotros en una playa de una hermosura infinita. Una sensación de lo más fría se quedó en mi cuerpo al hallarme sola en medio de mis sábanas. ¿Acaso estaba añorando el cuidado y la protección de un hombre? ¿Quería yo eso?

Los sueños siempre han sido anhelos de tus más profundos deseos. E incluso aquellos de los que no eras conciente. No podía borrar de mi mente esos ojos que me miraban con adoración. Como si fuese un tesoro, como si pudiese desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. No entendía quien era el chico. Sólo recuerdo sus intensos ojos y la enormidad de sensaciones que me transmitía. ¿Quién era?

Un nuevo sonido estremecedor me sacó de mi nube. Puta alarma del móvil. ¿Quien la habrá puesto? Tomé el dichoso aparato y en la pantalla se leía: "Levántate por las buenas, Alice".

Maldita enana. Siempre tiene que estar jodiendome.

Me duché rápidamente pues las ganas a estar bajo el agua no eran muchas. Me puse un conjunto de ropa interior rojo de encaje. Un body blanco y unos short azules ceñidos al cuerpo, a juego con unas sandalias beige que tenían piedritas de imitación. Cerré la maleta después de revisar de que cada detalle estuviese en su lugar. Comprobé que cada ventana estuviese con el fechillo para que en este tiempo no se le ocurra entrar a nadie.

Un mensaje de whatsApp me alertó de que las niñas se encontraban en mi portal.

Salí y tranqué con fuerza la puerta de mi apartamento. Siempre que lo dejaba por las vacaciones me pasaba igual me sentía nostalgía por alejarme de él. Bueno sería por un breve período de tiempo.

Subí al mercedes de Rose después de dejar mi mal

eta en la parte trasera del vehículo. Sonrientes me recibieron. Se veían de lo más entuasiasmadas por este viaje. En la Enana esa actitud era normal. Siempre estaba llena de energía, parecía como si tomase un Red Bull pero Rose más bien era gruñona. Entrecerré mis ojos mirándolas con mucho recelo. ¿Qué se traería entre manos este par? Últimamente estaban desaparecidas, casi ni pasan por mi casa cuando antes se les iba la vida en mi departamento. Muy raro todo.

Decidí pasarlo por alto y disfrutar del suave movimiento del auto, dejando mi mente perdida en el exterior mientras las chicas parloteaban sobre lo bien que lo pasaríamos en Costa Rica.

Si, allí serían nuestras vacaciones.

Dos horas después.

Sentadas en nuestros asientos dentro del avión. Gracias que nos tocó juntas. Odiaba cuando me tocaba al lado de un desconocido. Eso me hacía sentir sola. Rara, si lo soy pero que se le va a hacer.

Veía por la ventanilla como el avión iba cogiendo velocidad para alzar el vuelo. Me encantaba. Esto y el aterrizaje me parecía de lo más emocionante.

Sonreí mientras de reojo veía como Alice se agarraba como garrapata al asiento.

Me coloqué los auriculares para pasar el viaje escuchando música y si me podía dormir, mucho mejor. Odiaba las horas muertas y estar sin hacer nada. Era muy activa y me estresaba mucho no estar ocupada. Un toque en mi mano me hizo girarme hacia las chicas quitandome los auriculares de los oidos.

—Tenemos que hablar —me dijeron las dos a coro. Guardé mi móvil en mi bolso y me giré hacia ellas confundida. El ambiente había cambiado, estaba tenso. Les alcé una ceja para que comenzacen a hablar.

—Bueno, no sé cómo decirte esto —dudó Alice con é el entrecejo al ver que me miraban con recelo y miedo a mi reacción. No entendía nada y eso me estaba frustrando de sobremanera. Joder.

—Suéltalo y ya Alice. No tengo paciencia para esto y lo sabes —le señalé.

—En Costa Rica nos vamos a encontrar con los chicos —dijo lentamente la enana.

—Pero no te tienes que preocupar por nada —dijo la rubia provocando que mi mirada se desviara hacia ella. Mis ojos se encontraban como platos. No lo podía entender. Me estaban diciendo que sus novios desconocidos iban a estar en ese país donde ibamos a ir de vacaciones. Joder.

—No serás de mal tercio, podemos pasarla bien lo cinco —dijo Alice nuevamente. La miré con el ceño fruncido. Esto iba en serio. De verdad. Dios, dime que esto no es así.

—¿Estáis locas o qué? Si pensabais quedar con vuestros chicos decidme para que he venido —dije enfadada. Esto me parecía de lo peor. En que cabeza cabía esto. En ninguna. Se supone que el viaje era pasar tiempo juntas porque supuestamente estamos distanciadas y ahora sale con esta mierda.

—Bella... —dijo Alice con voz triste.

—Que Bella ni que puta mierda, me estas diciendo que voy a estar en medio de parejitas felices estos diez días —dije con rabia mientras negaba con la cabeza. Me sentía engañada, traicionada. El coraje me quemaba bajo la piel de un modo que no podía medir muy bien lo que decía.

—Déjalo ya, las cosas se dieron así. No era nuestra intención —dijo Rose con voz contenida.

—No me hagas reír —dije con burla. Me mordí el labio en un intento de tratar controlar mi boca pero me era imposible cuando veía tanta hipocrecía.

—Bella ¿cuántas veces hemos salido de marcha porque a ti te apetecía? ¿Acaso no puedes ser un poco considerada y soportar unos días? —me dijo

ella con más autocontrol que el que yo tenía.

—No sabía que te debiese nada Rose, si así era me hubieses dicho —le dije en tono mortal.

—Mira, para mi esto es más importante que un polvo de una noche, es serio. Aunque no sé si tú puedas llegar a entender eso, a fin de cuentas sólo eres una fácil —dijo con coraje en la voz.

Sus palabras me dolieron en el alma como miles de agujas. No por lo que daba a entender, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a que en la universidad me despreciaran por ello, sino de quien viene. Me acaba de llamar puta una de mis mejores amigas, o de las que yo creía que lo era. Tomé mi móvil, volviendo a colocarme los auriculares y girandome hacia la ventana. Las lágrimas asomaban en mis ojos pero ni muerta dejaría que se derramasen. Eso no pasaría nunca.

—Bella... yo... —dijo Rose pero ni atención le presté a sus intentos de disculpa.

—Déjalo, ya lo has dejado todo muy claro —dije con voz fría como el hielo.

Sentí como se levantaba de su asiento y se marchaba.

Era la segunda persona que lo insinuaba. Acaso tanto me he equivocado. Tan malo es divertirse, pasarlo bien. No soy fácil, no lo soy. Me negaba a aceptar que esa mierda era cierta. Ellas me habían abandonado por unos tios cuando se suponía que ibamos a estar en las buenas y en las malas. Pero no.

—Bella, Rose no quiso decir eso y lo sabes —me dijo Alice en voz baja y apagada.

—Pero lo hizo y eso es lo que más duele —dije fría como un témpano de hielo.

—Le amo ¿sabes? Jazz es mi vida, simplemente surgió la idea de vernos allá y por mucho que quise, no pude negarme. Pero tampoco podía dejarte a ti, eres mi hermanita adorada. No me obligues a elegir —dijo una Alice llorosa.

—Yo no digo eso ni mucho menos. Sabes que no me hubiese importado que te vinieses con tu amor, pero sabes cuánto odio estar en medio de parejitas. No lo soporto —le dije triste mientras le pasaba una mano por encima de los hombros mientras frotaba sus brazo.

—No quería dejarte sola —dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

—No te puedo prometer que pase mucho tiempo con ustedes —le dije únicamente terminando con la conversación. Ella dejó un beso en mi mejilla y poco a poco caí en el mundo de los sueños.

Un suave e insistente toque en mi hombro hizo que me despertara de mi letargo. Poco a poco fui despertando de mi letargo, a mi lado una Rose seria y con cara impenetrable se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. Ya íbamos a aterrizar. El ambiente se sentía tenso y no era el plan que pasáramos unas vacaciones de mierda por una gilipollez del momento.

Muy nerviosa, abracé a Rose por los hombros y le susurré: "no pasa nada tontita". Con lagrimitas en los ojos me abrazó fuerte. Le di un pequeño beso en el tope de la cabeza para que dejase el drama. No quería empezar a llorar en el avión y montar una escenita. Al segundo Alice se nos unió al abrazó como buenamente pudo.

.

.

.

Como una hora después estábamos en un taxi camino al hotel. El ambiente dentro del auto era relajado y muy ameno mientras Alice nos contaba las pericias del lugar. Como las ganas de aventuras y las ansias locas por relajarse. No podía evitar sonreír como tonta al verla contándonos todos los detalles de ese modo tan entusiasmado como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo.

Cuando llegamos no me lo podía creer, el lugar estaba totalmente rodeado de bosque. Mi boca literalmente se quedó abierta. Era alucinante. Como autómata salí del auto. Joder. Estos lugares paradisíacos realmente existían. Solo bosque excepto por el hotel que se hallaba ante mis ojos. Dos paredes en forma de semicírculo nos daban la bienvenida, creando así un camino que nos llevaría a la recepción del hotel.

Después de un caluroso y cálido recibimiento por parte del personal del hotel. Alice, pidió las habitaciones que había reservado y no dudaba en que iban a ser de lo último. De por sí el establecimiento a pesar de la fachada naturalista que ofrece a simple vista desde el exterior, mantiene una decoración contemporánea y minimalista.

Pero lo que más impactaba era el contraste de colores que te proporcionaba el lugar, pues las paredes eran de un blanco resplandeciente contra una decoración muy tropical, debido a los colores chillones como el amarillo canario. Sin duda hermoso pero a ello se le unía la iluminación del lugar que también era de colores.

Un elegante señor entre los treinta pocos nos condujo hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Para mi sorpresa no subimos en el ascensor sino que nos quedamos en la misma planta. Extrañada, fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Desde cuándo Alice encarga la suite más sencilla? Negando con la cabeza seguí caminando tras mis amigas que se encontraban totalmente enamoradas de la decoración del lugar. ¿Y qué se puede esperar de unas obsesivas por la moda?

—La tuya Swan —me dijo Alice sobresaltándome—. Nos vemos en una hora en el restaurante —dijo guiñándome un ojo. Le asentí mientras entraba por la puerta que el Señor Elegancia mantenía abierta para mí.

Una vez dentro mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Joder. Madre santa ¿Cómo puede haber tanto lujo en medio de esta selva?

Paredes de un blanco inmaculado, una cama King size con cojines rosa fucsia en medio de la habitación, televisión de plasma. Una sala con un sofá muy grande y un mini bar al fondo, pero lo que más llamó mi atención y que provocó que hiciera todo a un lado fue el magnífico balcón privado que había al fondo. Caminé hacia allí.

Magnifico.

El bosque.

Al fondo la playa.

En medio del bosque había como camillas que se veían de los más cómodas para disfrutar de las increíbles sensaciones que se viven estando en este paraíso.

Precioso.

Cerré los ojos suavemente. Dejando que la brisa diese en mi cara. Escuchando los múltiples sonidos de la madre naturaleza, sorprendiéndome en el acto al poder escuchar el vaivén de las olas. Inspiré profundamente cargando mi cuerpo de este aire puro y para nada contaminado.

.

.

.

Dos días después.

Nuevamente me encontraba tirada al sol como lagarto.Y todo porque las señoritas debían de estar bronceadas para cuando llegasen sus príncipes de brillante armadura. Ashh, fuerte cosa más aburrida que estar aquí como pasmarote acostado en la hamaca. Me tenía que aguantar hasta el día de mañana que sería el día que llegarían los tan conocidos sin conocer de Jazz y Emm. Tenía a los tipos esos hasta en la sopa, si es que yo sabía que no fue buena idea. Ya me aburro y ni siquiera han llegado. Es que sólo imaginarme que me tengo que aguantar como se besuquean en mis narices. A quien en su sano juicio les gusta tener a parejitas felices derramando miel. Lo único que me consuela es que esta noche vamos a ir al pequeño pub del hotel. Espero que un poco de buena música y un par de copas me alegren la noche.

Caminé hacia la orilla y me senté allí. Apenas había gente en la playa. Un grupo de chicos negros. Parecía que se divertían mucho jugando a la pelota.

Suspiré. Nada me tenía satisfecha. No dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo acontecido. De un modo retorcido quería olvidarle pero al mismo tiempo me negaba a ello.

Cada noche su voz resonaba en mis sueños. Sueños calientes y muy vividos.

Con el dedo índice empecé a hacer trazos sin sentidos sobre la arena. Llamó mi atención el grupo que practicaba submarinismo al otro lado de la playa. Me moría por ir pero la cabronaza de Rose siempre tiene algo que decir.

Era las seis de la tarde, quería ducharme y quitarme la pegajosa arena de la piel. No soportada tener ni siquiera un rastro de ella.

Me despedí hasta la noche de las chicas, pues ellas se quedarían hasta que el último rayo de sol se esconda tras el horizonte.

Caminé a paso lento hacia el hotel maravillándome por lo deslumbrante que era. Me encantaba las hamacas instaladas alrededor del hotel incluso había algunas que parecían como camas. Sencillamente alucinante.

Me duché demorándome como mínimo cuarenta y cinco minutos. Caminé en albornoz por la habitación y me senté en el sillón con una libreta en blanco en mis piernas. Me encontraba indecisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía. Que no plasmaba mis pensamientos en un papel. Era una manía que tenía, me ayudaba a reflexionar. A tomar decisiones.

Mirando hacia el papel fijamente me quedé pensando en estos ultimos años. Habían sido duros e intensos. Locos sin duda también. Pero en cambio todos mis pensamientos de algún modo extraño se dirigían a él. A ese chico que llamó mi atención y que había sabido jugarmela, pues nunca nadie me había puesto en mi lugar. Nunca me había quemado con mi propio juego.

Me divertía y me largaba, ese era mi modus operandi. El problema que me trae es que no me puedo ir. Ese nene me atrae como un imán, hasta el punto de anhelar su presencia.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Necesitaba sacarlo de mi vida. Y dejar este capricho tonto que tengo por él.

Dejando la libreta en blanco sobre el sillón caminé hacia el armario donde tomé un pantalón corto de color negro con purpurina y una blusa lila con escote pero sin llegar a ser excesivo. Hoy me apetecía ir muy normal. No quería llamar mucho la atención. Sólo bailar y tomarme una par de copas.

Me maquillé de forma suave como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.

Tomé un pequeño bolso donde coloqué mi móvil, la tarjeta de la habitación, la cartera y el labial.

Un suave toque en la puerta me alertó de la llegada de mis amigas. El tiempo había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba.

—Vaya Swan, esto es ¿diferente? —dijo una Rose bastante sorprendida, hasta sus bocas se encontraban abiertas de la impresión. Sin prestarles atención salí y cerré la puerta tras de mí y caminaba junto a ellas hasta el pub del hotel.

Habíamos oido que tenían un DJ bastante bueno. Hoy comprobaríamos que tal se le daba pinchar. Aunque a mí eso me daba un tanto igual mientras pusiera música. Eso era lo que importaba.

Llegamos al restaurante donde habíamos cenado en los últimos dias. Me encantaba la decoracion, bueno era similar a la del hotel. Blanca con detalles e iluminación en colores vivos. Me encantaba ver ese increible paisaje mientras comía. Era fascinante. En múltiples ocasiones había dado vueltas por los alrededores sin ir muy lejos pues me daba miedo el perderme. Para mí el lugar era todo igual.

—Entonces esta noche no vas a liarla —dijo una Rosalie risueña. Se notaba a leguas que estaba la mar de contenta por verse con su chico. Y Alice un tanto de lo mismo aunque ella lo disimulaba mejor.

—No rubia, sólo bailar y un par de copas —le respondí sonriente.

—¿Acaso no te gustan los morenazos con cuerpos bien proporcionados? —dijo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas. Su insinuación me hizo a reír a carcajadas provocando que casi todo el restaurante se girara a mirarme. Manada de pijos. Si supieran cuanto me importa su protocolo de educación. Donde habrá aprendido Rose a hacer ese movimiento tan sugestivo de cejas.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y es cierto de que no estaban nada mal, pero no me gustaba que estuviesen tan fuertes, ese es el estilo de Rose no el mío. Musculoso, fibroso sí, pero sin llegar a exagerar.

Comimos entre risas y fiestas. Pareciamos un par de niñas. Incluso me llegó a doler la barriga de tanto reír. Recordar cada locura que hicimos juntas. Era todo un caso. Lo que nunca pude olvidar fue aquellos carnavales en que Alice vistió a Rose de camionera. Solo recordarlo hace que llore de la risa.

Como a media noche salimos del hotel con alguna copita de alcohol en el cuerpo.

Llegamos al pub, el lugar era sencillamente hermoso. Igualmente el lugar estaba lleno de color, un color dado por las luces. Fucsia, rojos, amarillos, verdes, azules. Había una inmensa barra a la derecha. El ambiente estaba muy animado. La música resonaba en el lugar y mucha gente bailaba al ritmo de ésta.

Inmediatamente me dirigí a la pista de baile en compañía de las chicas. Bailamos muchísimo. Canción tras canción. No pude evitar sentirme identificada con varias. Vivir mi vida de Marc Anthony. Una canción hermosa que refleja mi filosofía: para que llorar y sufrir cuando puedes vivir y disfrutar. Así como muchas que canté a pleno pulmón. Si, soy una loca. Lo sé. Simplemente así soy.

Hacía ya bastante que las chicas se habían ido por una copa.

Estaba un poco cansada por los zapatos de tacón así que decidí ir a la barra por una copa así podría apoyarme contra la barra y descansar un poquito.

Empezó a oírse una canción que nunca antes había escuchado.

_Él ya no te quiere, a ti no te conviene,_

_Derramar tus lágrimas como un traidor,_

_No sabe cuidarte bien no sabe tratarte bien, él ya no te ama._

_Yo te puedo mostrar mi amor incondicional, como yo te quiero uoooh_

_Como yo te quiero nadie más lo hará y contigo encontrar la eterna felicidad,_

_Sólo con un beso yo te haría volar._

_Llenaré tu vida de fantasía_

_Te diré te quiero de noche y de día_

_Donde tus penas serán alegrías_

_Ni nada ni nadie se interpondrían,_

_Vente conmigo vamos de aventuras derroche de amor calor y locura_

_En una camita haciendo travesuras decirte al oído como tu ninguna_

Nuestros cuerpos chocaron de la nada, su cuerpo cálido y musculoso me hizo temblar. Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos verdes profundos me cautivaron. Mi garganta se secó. No podía hablar me encontraba paralizada por ese rostro pálido con un leve sonrojado en sus cachetes. Unas gafas de pasta negras enmarcaban esos orbes que me tenía totalmente embrujada. Apartar la mirada era imposible. Me sentía hechizada, mi respiración era pesada. Y su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado cerca del mío. Su embriagante olor me tenía saboteada. Debía parecer una boba mirandole. Me sentía presa. Presa de un lobo. Lo peor es ver ante mí a un ser inocente. Un inocente nene.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que fui capaz de encontrar di un paso atrás y lentamente retrocedí. Sin quitar mi mirada de él. Estaba cegada. Era como si estuviese viendo la luz por primera vez en mi vida. Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar toda esta sarta de estupideces de mi cabeza. Al llegar a la barra podía sentir su mirada en mí.

Pedí un tequila y sin miramientos lo introduje en mi sistema. Que coño había sido eso. El chico lo conocía pero de ¿dónde?

El chico de la biblioteca. Era él. Dios como no me había dado cuenta antes por amor a la vida. Con otro tequila en mano, y la cancioncita metida en mi cabeza le busqué con la mirada. Eso es una farsa, nada de lo que dice es cierto. Una falacia, todos quieren algo de ti.

Al otro lado de la estancia lo encontré. Estaba de espaldas, dos chicas se le habían acercado.

Al verle nuevamente comprendí porque no le reconocí. Usaba ropas bastantes ajustadas que nada tenían que ver con las ropas anchas de la biblioteca. Encima esas monturas de gafas sólo lo hacían ver más sexy.

Parecía otro. Pero yo siempre me había considerado una persona que ve lo que el resto no. Seguí observandole. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Quieres bailar, bombón? —dijo una voz gruesa provocando que tuviera que dejar mi examen sobre la anatomía del bibliotecario. Ahora tambien tengo que aguantar a un gilipollas. Con toda la mala ostia que pude le miré, pero el tipo seguía con una sonrisa de estupido en la cara.

—Vuelves a decirme bombón y ten por seguro que no vuelves a sonreír en tu vida —le dije en un tono de voz suave y frío mientras me miraba las uñas de la mano como si fuese la cosa más interesante del lugar. Al segundo el estúpido se largó. Al levantar la vista me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con ¿decepción?

Me bebí el puto tequila y salí como un demonio del lugar. Ya todo me importaba una mierda. Ashhh... el coraje me lleva. Metí la tarjeta en la maldita habitación y me dejé caer en la cama.

Hombres son todos unos estúpidos. Hasta sin tener compromisos pienso eso. Sólo dan dolores de cabeza. Con todos esos pensamientos caí en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

La intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana me despertó. Hice un puchero con mis labios. Empezaba a verles un fallo a esos enormes ventanales.

Me metí en la ducha para relajarme, me lavé los dientes y cepillé mi cabello. Me puse un bikini super chulo. Era color leopardo. La braguita era a la cadera a duras penas tapaba el culito y la parte arriba era con bastante escote. Amaba como me quedaba. Encima me coloqué un top blanco que dejaba mi ombligo al aire y una mini falda del mismo color.

Un whatsapp de Alice me anunció que ya estaban en la playita con sus queridos. Swan preparate para comer miel durante los proximos siete días. Esto va a ser una tortura.

.

.

.

Después de comerme un croissant y un chocolate caminé despacio hacia la playa. Pude ver como mis amigas andaban abrazadas como lapas a dos tipos. Joder no estoy cerca y ya estoy vomitando. Sinceramente tanto apego no está hecho para que yo lo vea.

—Bella —gritó Alice agitando las manos en alto para que la viese. Como si fuese imposible hacerlo.

—Amiga, este es Jasper —me comentó señalándome a un rubio de ojos azules.

Se le veía fuerte pero con una sonrisa amigable bailando en sus labios. Me acerqué y le di dos besos de encantada de conocerte. Al girarme me encontré con un chico moreno con un cuerpo enorme y al que me presentaron como Emmett. Tenía una sonrisa de lo mas amplia lo que me hacia suponer que era de lo mas risueño. Igualmente le saludé.

—Bueno Bella, él es un amigo de los chicos, se llama Edward —dijo mientras ante mi vista aparecía un chico que se había mantenido un tanto al margen de las presentaciones. Mis ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo. Era el bibliotecario. Iba sin camisa y por alguna razón, ese cuerpo con escasas prendas de ropa se me hacía muy conocido. La confusión me ganaba, no podía articular ninguna palabra ni dar un paso.

Pero al ver el lunar que adornaba su pecho junto a su pezon provocó que jadeara al entenderlo todo.

Eran la misma persona. Mi desconocido y el bibliotecario eran el mismo.

Sin poder aceptarlo salí a paso rápido de esa playa. Joder que ciega he estado. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Por ello la atracción que sentía hacia él.

Y yo tratando al maldito bibliotecario de inocente cuando es un pervertido a lo grande. El jodido sabe tapar sus delitos y muy bien.

A paso ligero caminé hacia los alrededores del bosque. Allí había una hamaca a la que había ido un par de veces. Tenía vistas a la playa pero no te veían desde allí. Era una zona más bien solitaria.

¿Cómo iba a sobrellevar esto? No tenía ni idea. Estaba claro que no le podría rehuir, más cuando esos cuatro se habían confabulado para emparejarnos durante las vacaciones.

Tenía mucha rabia por dentro no solo por darme cuenta de esto delante de todos ellos, sino también por la humillación de la otra vez. Esto no se podía quedar así. Ni de broma. Absolutamente nadie se rie de Isabella Swan.

Unas risas tontas me sacaron de mi ensueño. Eran un chico y una chica como de mi edad, eran morenitos como la gente que habitaba el lugar. Al principio no les presté ningún tipo de atención pero de pronto se escucharon gemidos y para cuando me di cuenta estaba observando como aquellos dos saciaban su apetito sexual en medio de la madre naturaleza sin nadie que les molestase. Y claro yo no iba a hacer una de ellas. Pero tampoco les importaría que mi mente pervertida se quedara con algunas imagenes visuales o ¿si?

—Es usted una morbosa señorita Swan —dijo esa voz tan conocida pero que en estos momentos me parecía de lo más odiosa. Parecía que me seguía a cada paso que daba.

¿Acaso pensaba que se quedaría con mis amigas y sus novios?

Tonta de mí.

Olvidándome de su presencia me centré en la excitante pareja que se encontraba ante mis ojos. Dios no sabía que era mejor. Verlo o practicarlo. Me mordí el labio insistentemente.

Mirarles sin que quisieran que les viesen era de lo más morboso. Como me calentaba ver a esos dos en medio de esa faena. Como entraba y salía del cuerpo de la mulata de un modo tan rudo. El imaginarme el placer de la joven chica provocó que un escalofrío de placer me recorriera haciendo que todos los poros de mi piel se erizaran, que mis pechos doliesen y que mi vientre bajo se contrajera fuertemente. Me encontraba muy mojada, esto me daba un morbo increíble. Cerré mis piernas en un intento de conseguir al menos algo de alivio pero nada, solo me provocaba ansiar más y más.

El imaginar que él estaba detras de mí, viendo lo mismo que yo. Excitándose, calentándose. Podía imaginar su miembro hinchado, duro, caliente, dispuesto a entrar en mí. El solo pensar en el enterrado en mí provocaba que temblores me sacudiesen el cuerpo.

—¡Oh nena! No sabes como me estás poniendo. Muy bruto, te juro... —decía incoherencias cerca de mí pero no le veía. De pronto sentí como enterraba su cara en mi monte de venus por encima de la falda para luego apartarla con desespero y bajar de inmediato la braguita. Chupaba y lamía botoncito con desespero provocando que gemidos muy audibles saliesen de entre mis labios. Su lengua descendía por mi coño sin dejar ninguna zona por saciar. Me recorría entera dandome el enorme placer que mi cuerpo exigía. Pero lo mejor fue cuando introdujo su lenguita tímidamente en mi canal, bordeándolo, masajeándolo causando que le apretara más contra mi intimidad y que pequeños gritos saliesen de mis labios mientras me liberaba en su boca golosa que saboreó todos los líquidos derramados por mi cuerpo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba de forma brusca. Mi cuerpo buscaba aire de forma desesperada. Este hombre me mata. Me tortura. Me recompuse como pude y me levanté del lugar. Pero rápidamente me acorraló contra un árbol. Podía sentir su polla restregandose contra mi centro. Joder, ya estaba caliente de nuevo. Pero no, tenía que pagar caro lo que había hecho. Le seguí el beso. Era rudo, una guerra entre dos fieras. ¿Cuál ganaría? Eso no lo sabía pero esta pelea la ganaré yo. Nuestras lenguas se reencontraban, se entrelazaban como serpientes. Eran agresivas pero ninguna le tenía miedo a la otra. Eran igual de implacables. Lentamente me fui separando de esa guerra campal a lo que él gruñó. Puse un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Hasta otra nene —le dije de forma dulce y sin poderlo evitar dejando un fuerte mordisco en su pezón y le daba un generoso apretón a su miembro.

Caminando a paso apresurado me alejé de allí pues no confiaba en que dejase las cosas así.

* * *

**Saldrá Bella tan victoriosa? Espero teorías.**

**inocente? wajajaaja**

**bueno las invito a unirse al grupo que he hecho en facebook: groups/725469564147228/**

**Y agradecer cada uno de los review y follow que cada día me sorprenden más. Es un gusto recibirlos, de verdad que se me encoje el corazón y me motivan mucho más**


End file.
